daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Robbins
Trent Robbins (aka Trent Becker) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Charles Van Eman in 1987. OLTL Alum Roscoe Born took over the role from May 29, 2008, to December 9, 2008. Background Trent is the biological father of Max Brady and the adoptive father of Melanie Jonas. He was originally introduced as Trent Becker and briefly played by Charles Van Eman from June 8, 1987 to July 26, 1987. In 2008, Trent Becker was revealed to be an alias he used. Trent abused Max as a child, causing Max to become socially isolated and mute for several years. Storylines |-|1988= In 1988, Trent showed up at the Brady Pub, wanting to reclaim his son. Trent soon realized Max was happy with the Brady family, and left town. Trent reappeared in 2008 as the Dean of the Physics department at Salem University. It was also revealed that he was had married Nicole Walker, and she never divorced him, which made her marriage to Victor Kiriakis invalid, and would invalidate her claim to any of Victor's money in the divorce. |-|2008= In May 2008, Trent returned to town as Trent Robbins, and as the new dean of the Salem University's Physics Department. Trent re-entered Max's life by awarding Nick Fallon a grant for his "work" on a fuel cell. He Unbeknownst to Trent, Max was responsible for the majority of Nick's design. Max became short-tempered upon seeing Trent and confronted him. After Max insisted that Trent take responsibility for his abusive actions, Trent offered to pay him off in order to keep his past a secret. Max refused, and he and Stephanie cornered Trent in his room where Max got Trent to admit to Stephanie that Trent was his father. Max saw a picture of a young woman in Trent's wallet, and assumed she was his half-sister. Trent denied it, but Max didn't believe him. Trent made an effort to reconcile with Max, but his defensiveness around Trent, along with Trent not telling him about the woman in the picture, led to an argument. Nick swiped Trent's phone, and found out the woman was named Melanie. Max headed off to France, much to Trent's dismay. Trent tried to blackmail Nicole into intercepting Max, but she was unable to when Nicole, along with several others, became locked in the hospital by Stefano DiMera. Trent called Melanie and asked her to prostitute herself to a very dangerous man, named Claude, to pay off a gambling debt he owed him. Trent took an interest in Marlena Evans and asked her out on a date. Her ex-husband, John Black, didn't like that. John knocked Trent unconscious and then kicked him while he laying on the ground. When Max returned to town with Melanie, they both confronted Trent at the pub for attempting to whore Melanie off to the highest bidder to pay off a gambling debt. Melanie said to Trent she would tell everyone what he did, and Max mocked Trent over how he would lose everything. Trent grabbed Melanie and declared they were leaving. Max held a broken beer bottle to Trent's neck, and had to be talked down by his family. Knowing that he needed money, Trent tried to blackmail Nicole with their marriage, and get her to pay him money. Soon after, Victor Kiriakis, found out, and after receiving a threatening call from Claude, Trent tried to get Max and Melanie to help him. Max and Trent got into a huge fight, and Trent furiously disowned both of his children. The next night, Trent was murdered via a stab in the back. He watched Caroline Brady visit her husband Shawn Brady Sr.'s grave for a bit, until he found the strength to approach her. Trent fell on top of Caroline and she pulled the knife from his back just as the cops had arrived. Caroline admitted she did have a fight with Trent, and when he seemed to get volatile with Caroline, she threatened him with a knife. Melanie also had flashbacks of her and Trent arguing in the cemetery. Melanie had brought a knife for protection and she and Trent had a struggle. Later, Melanie remembered seeing Trent with the knife in his back. She picked up his wallet (thinking it was her's), and fled. Melanie started to think she had killed Trent, and started having visions of him, taunting her about killing him. Nicole also had an altercation with Trent prior to his death, and even followed him to the cemetery where they got into a struggle. It was finally revealed that Nick was the one who killed Trent. Trent ended up knocking Melanie out as Nick arrived. He picked up the knife, and panicked when Trent approached Melanie to see if she was alright. Nick stabbed Trent with the knife, thinking he was going to hurt Melanie. Max finally had some closure on Trent's death when he opened the box Trent had left Max in his will. In it was a stuff dog Max called Charlie. When Max was little, Trent had taken the toy away from him when he was playing with it while he was supposed to be sleeping. In the box was a also note that said "I'm sorry", and Max finally realized Trent had felt remorse for the way he had treated Max. |-|2010= In 2010, it was discovered that Daniel Jonas and Carly Manning were Melanie's biological parents. It was also revealed that Trent and his lover, Jane, were friends with Carly and her husband Lawrence Alamain. In fact, Lawrence had arranged for Melanie to be adopted by Trent and Jane. Before the discovery, Hope Brady, despite her hatred for Carly, admitted she couldn't see Carly getting romantically involved with Trent. Crimes and Misdeeds *Abused Max and his mother (1980s) *Blackmailed Nicole Walker (2008) *Pimped out Melanie to pay off his gambling debts (1990s-2008) *Intimidated Caroline Brady when she wouldn't let him talk to Max and Melanie (Sept 2008) *Accidentally knocked Melanie unconscious during a struggle (Sept 2008) Maladies and Injuries *Punched by John Black DiMera (Sept 2008) *Punched by Max and had a broken beer bottle held to his neck (Sept 2008) *Assaulted by Max Brady (Sept 2008) *Had his face scratched by Nicole Walker (Sept 2008; revealed Oct 2008 *Stabbed in the back by Nick Fallon (Sept 2008; revealed Nov 2008) Gallery Melanie, Trent, Max.jpeg Max confronts Trent.JPG Trentrobbins1.JPG Trentrobbins2.JPG Trentrobbins3.JPG Trent phone.JPG Nicole Trent.JPG Nicole Trent 2.JPG Caroline warns Trent.JPG Trent 06-30-08.JPG Trent 06-19-08.JPG Nick Trent 06-12-08.JPG TrentthreatensNicole.JPG Max & Stephanie confront Trent.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Love Interests of Nicole Walker Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 1980s